Blog Spot
by ThePinkHedgehog
Summary: 10 years later the flock have done it all, they brought justice to the schools, and the pollution count is dropping.   Now Max and the flock run a school for geneticly alterted kids. But Max and Fang's daughter Milly has alot to say about it. on PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

A school is a school. Kids go to it. Kids learn. Well some kids learn, others just blank out then three weeks later wonder why they got an 'F'.

But there is a school.  
A special school.  
For special kids.  
And I'm not talking about X-men.

I'm talking about THE school.  
School for geneticly alterted people.  
But this school is different.

This school is _School two_.

A good school, where geneticly alterted people of all kinds can have a place to eat, stay. And get this.

It's all funded by the goverment.

It's theire way of saying 'sorry' for putting geneticly alterted kids through all this crap'.

The worlds a better place now. But it's only possible because of Max.

Max.

The fucking famous Maximum Ride.

She's famous for...well being her!, for being Max. She helped thousands escape She made the pollution count lessen.  
And she, and the flock. Created the School _two_.

The School Two, helps geneticly alterted freaks everywhere. And I'm proud to say I'm one of them. A 'special' kid.

At least. Well thats what mom and dad tell me anyway. But what mom and dad _doesn't _say that!. Well a good one anyway.

I don't have wings. Total's old now so he just lugs around with his fancy dog pregnet wife.

Mom got me a hamster, but it sure as hell doesn't talk.

Aunt Nudge got me lauserige from her clothing line for my birthday. I mean _helloooo _I'm freaking 14!.

_Somehow I think she mixed up my present with Aunt Angel's._

Aunt Angel gave me a friendship bracelet. She said for me to keep one, and when I find somebody who I really like give the other one to.

Uncle Iggy and Gazzy got me a book called '_The wonderful world of Bombs, by Iggy and Gazzy Ride'._

Hell.

Dad gave me a gift card to go get bras at Target. And Mom...well...mom she took me flying...it was...magical..I loved it.

Anyways, moving off of that touchy feely crap, heres some more about me.

I attend 'School two'

It's really cool, there is Sciene.(You get to blow stuff up). Math (if you get something wrong you have to have a battle with somebody in your class), Self-Defense(Of course),

Gym, (obsticle course of doom, kickass right?), English and History are normal...but anyways the School two is a boarding school. So theres alot of kids for me to hang out with.

But I still don't fit it in much.

Everybody has wings, or powers, and shark eyes, or abnormaly big lungs so that they can stay underwater for hours.

But I.

I'm a normal 14 your old girl, I'm 5'4 (unfortunetly...I feel like a midgit compared to everyones alterted hieght), I'm barely getting curves, I'm a size 'A' (if ya know what I mean), I have Brown hair that looks like coffe, I've got my mom's almond colored eyes.

I'm pale like dad...( mom just had to hook up with a ginger).

And out of all the bad qualities I can rant about being human.

There is only one thing I wouldn't change in the world.

My killer ass right hook.

Oh yeah, thats one good thing dad taught me.

_...Besides the time mom was out for buisness and I started my period, God that was sooo awkward, Dad had a freak out and was calling Nudge for help._

Anyways, one good thing dad taught me was a right hook, mom taught me how to round house kick.

Which worked in pretty handy that time so old guy tried to get friendly with me.

_Wierdo._

Pffft, anyways, Mom says I should go to bed school starts tomorrow.

"Fang, it's your fault you got her that laptop, she stays up blogging all day" Mom said playfully.

Dad wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"your not mad are you"?.

Max smirked, "the only thing I'm mad about is you".

God, my parents are so corny.

Anyways, see you next time on...

_**Milly Ride's Blog Spot...**_

* * *

d: Disclaimer: I don't own the Maximum Ride characters they belong to James Patterson.

I only own my Oc Milly :3, and other Oc's that may appear.

C U Next Time Squeee~


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, first thing is first, what the hell? I mean I wake up this morning to find out mom had to go off on some serious business meeting and wont be back till 10:00pm, **_(she was SUPPOSED to teach me some awesome defense stuff)._**

And then as I'm brushing my teeth dad yells. 'You better hurry up honey, you''ll be late to school', and I'm all thinking what is he talking about, so then I check my watch.

AND WHAT THE FUNK, IT'S 8:00, I MISSED 1ST PERIOD.

I mean what the Swiss donuts.

So...to make a long story short I made it to school late.

Damn, and ya know Aunt Ella being my homeroom teacher and everything you would think she would go easy on me but nope, I got labelled tardy and got in even MORE trouble for not doing the homework.

But I mean come on, at least I flat out told her I didn't do it, I mean honesty is the best policy right?.

Ahh sigh, but whatever that's the worst of my problems, last night I over heard mom and dad talking about swiching me to a normal school, I know it's been on mom's mind for a while but I just...ehh enough of that touchy feely crap, it's time for survival class, c u next time on...

Milly Ride's Blog Spot!

srry for it being so short and omg! thank u fur your comments ill update some more soon ^0^.


	3. Chapter 3

""Hey you're Milly Ride, right"?.

I paused and looked over at who was talking to me.  
"Yeah, and who are you"?.

Alright, now who am I kidding.

I know who he is. EVERYONE knows who he is.  
He's the super hot, super cool, super smart, sexy Shark Hybrid boy wonder.

With hot pink hair, olive skin, dark ocean blue eyes, and a nack for turning down every girl and occasionaly guy that asks him out.

All and all theres only one word for him...Smexy...

-+-  
Smart+Sexy=Smexy

"Mako, Mako Shark", he held his hand out to me.

"What do you want, Mako.".

Now, now, now I know any other girl would die to be in this situation, but REALLY. What the hell does he want?, he's making me late for class and I can't handle getting in trouble again I might get sent off.

"I have a question-"

"Okay look, I really need to get to class if you have a question write a letter, ask a teacher I don't care".

I walked past him, trying to keep my face from blushing, leaving a dumbfounded Hot popular boy behind me.  
Ahh well...I'm not about to give up this school for some dumbass boy.

So yeah thats how I spent my day...being a grade A student. wait hold on, I got a email.

To:  
From:

Theres a party tonight, at 10.  
At the Golden can you come?

0.0  
0/0.

Crap thats breaking curfew. And the only party I ever went to was a disaster, when I gave the birthday girl a frog.  
Hey it was 3rd grade, I thought she'd like it?.  
Now come on Milly, what'd dad say?.

"Milly boy's only want one thing, and thats to get the milk for free, nobody wants the whole cow. So be a good cow Milly and don't give the Milk for free. Be a milkless cow!-"

"FANG WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING TO OUR DAUGHTER!".

"0.0...I'm just...talking to her about cows...moo..."?.


End file.
